


The Last Hero

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-11
Updated: 2005-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Summary: It's the Final Battle. On the grass of the valley blood will be spilt. Death will be dealt. But who will fall: Harry or Voldemort?





	The Last Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A/N:** First chapter. I know it’s short: it’s meant to be an intro into the story. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it, it’s my first fanfic in a while, I hope I’m not too out of practice. Please review, you know how much it makes me want to write more! ^_^

 

**Chapter 1**

 

It was dark. The night was still, the air clinging to the remnants of summer as August washed away into September. The smell of rain was thick, and he knew it wouldn’t be long until the clouds split and the soft rain washed away the battle.

 

The battle.

 

It was about to begin. He could feel it. From where he sat on the hill, he could see the valley beneath him. A man stood on the field, looking up to where the boy sat. For a few tense minutes, the two watched each other, seeing who would make the first move. The man raised his hand and there was a sound of rushing wind. The boy on the hill unfolded his arms from around his knees and stood up, with the air of a sword being drawn from its scabbard.

 

Harry Potter looked down upon the man he had hated his entire life … but even the bitter taste of the word ‘hatred’ on his tongue couldn’t describe the intense feelings Harry felt toward Lord Voldemort. The man had taken everything that meant something to him and destroyed it in the most brutal way possible.

 

‘Harry!’ Voldemort’s cold voice pierced Harry like ice through the warmth of the night. ‘Why don’t you come down from your hill and face me like a man? Or are you still a child?’

 

Harry knew he wouldn’t be a child when the night was over, and this knowledge made him smile mirthlessly. He was not stupid: he knew that the Death Eaters were waiting on the edges of the valley, ready to converge on him. But he’d go down anyway. He was ready for this; ready for the Final Battle.

 

Drawing his wand from his jean pocket, he descended from the hill with the grace only available to those who had nothing to lose. He had destroyed the final Horcrux — now — now the only thing left between Voldemort and death was the final piece of damaged soul inside that lay inside the man himself.

 

And now Harry would kill that man.


End file.
